Dark Angel: Season 3
by TheVanityAffair
Summary: This fic picks up at the end of season 2 and continues the story line. Max is now in charge of the transgenics, with help from your favorite characters and some unexpected ones can Max be the savior and leader she was meant to be? This is a Max, Alec and baby fic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**DA: Season 3**

 **This Fic picks up at right after the season 2 finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters because let's face it if I did Logan would be long gone and the show wouldn't have ended with two seasons.**

 **Chapter 1: The Aftermath**

As Joshua's flag was being raised Max found her hand encompassed in Logan's strong grip, it felt nice to have this connection to reality when everything else was crashing down around her, but she knew that this habit of running back to Logan had to stop. Their lives were like orbiting planets, always passing one another but never meeting, she knew it could never lead to anything more even if they did magically find a cure that allowed them direct contact to one another. Max is not a quitter, she spent years searching for her siblings and trying to take down Manticore, it's not that she was giving up on her and Logan being together, more like she was moving on. When she thought about it she knew she had never loved him, she was in love with the idea of it, of having a normal life. But that's just it, she wasn't normal, never was and she needed to be with her own kind and find a way to lead them. It was a sad realization and she knew that she had to cut him loose once and for all, no lies, no pining, just the truth. Everyone that had gathered for the flag raising slowly began to depart, Max sent Alec and Joshua a smile not noticing the way they both looked at her hand in Logan's one with a resigned expression, the other confused before joining the thinning crowd. She finally released his hand turning to him.

"Logan can you stay back with me? We need to talk."

"Sure Max. Joshua's flag was great huh?"

"Yeah, great," she said distractedly. "Look Logan I have some things I need to say and I don't want you to interrupt just listen, ok?" she asked softly worrying him. He nodded and she took a deep breath before continuing.

"We can never be together Logan, and not just because of this genetically specific retrovirus but because I can't see you that way. We danced around each other for a year before Manticore captured me again and sure we had a connection but it never lead to anything. I held onto the idea of you, or normalcy but I don't want to anymore you don't deserve that, you deserve to be happy and I need to be with my own people." As she was talking Logan felt his anger rising and he wasn't going to hold back.

"Wow Max," he said in a mocking tone. "Great speech, so basically you used me and lead me along this entire time like an idiot and now that you have your freaks you're just going to shove me aside. Oh, wait that's right because you have Alec now. The screw up that ruined everything for us. First he tries to kill you and Joshua, then he ruins our chances of getting the cure and then your always having to bail him out because of his own stupidity but you still go back to him like a b****. You disgust me, and after everything I've done for you" His head snaps to the side as Max slaps him, shocking him into silence, only when he sees the fury in her eyes does he stop to think that he may have gone too far.

"You can say whatever you want about me but I will not allow you to talk about my people and Alec like that. At Manticore they always told me that I was poison, that I got the people I care about hurt. But the poison in my life is you, you sent me on your heroic missions never mind my safety, you're the one who put me back in Lydecker and White's crosshairs. You're the reason my brother Zack is gone, the reason we've all been put in danger and you still have the nerve to speak with your self- righteous attitude like your above all of us. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Like I told the police chief, we take care of our own and that doesn't include you, I don't need you." With a final glare she turns and stalks away. "I trust you can find your way out", is tossed over her shoulder. _So she thinks she can throw me out like I'm worthless, well she'll see that she never should have crossed me, should never have left me for that animal. I'll be back Max._ Are Logan's final thoughts.

* * *

She storms down the stairs making her way to the makeshift gym. It's run down but salvageable, there are mats and punching bags along with lockers and showers on the opposite side of the gym. Making her way to a bag she began to vent her emotions until the only thing that can be heard is the sound of fists meeting their target and heavy breathing. She hasn't seemed to notice the well of tears streaming down her face or the man in the doorway watching her with worry. Alec makes his way towards her carefully not wanting to startle her, her behavior scaring him because he's never seen her so broken, her pain sends a flash of anger through him and he suddenly wants to rip through whoever did this to her. He remembers her standing with _him_ on the roof and feels his anger increase. Of course, _Logan. Wait till I get my hands on him._ Reaching out he takes hold of Max's wrists and uses them to pull her into his chest from behind, he feels her shaking from the force of keeping her sobs from coming out and Alec's heart breaks. Just like the night their friendship evolved in her kitchen when she opened up to him about Ben he holds her close burying his face in her hair and breathing in the scent that is so uniquely Max a mixture of cherries and the outdoors. Because of the feline mix in their DNA the sense of touch is important to them, the feeling of their 'pack' and he comforts her the best way he knows how.

Max sensed Alec as he stood in the doorway thanks to her keen sense of smell and wondered what he would do. When he wraps her in his arms she is immensely relieved that he's the one who found her. She doesn't like to be weak or vulnerable around others but she knows that Alec won't judge her. She has always trusted him to watch her back but that night in her apartment she had trusted him with her emotions and he hadn't disappointed her. She finds herself turning in his arms pressing her cheek to his chest to listen to the steady _thump thump_ of his heartbeat.

"What did he do Maxie?" he asks quietly. Backing away much too soon in Alec's opinion she begins to wipe her face turning away from him. He waits in silence and just when he thinks she won't answer him she begins to speak.

"I broke things off with Logan for good." Alec feels his heart lift but makes sure to school his features. _Right, she'll be sad for a while but then she'll go back to him, she always does. He's perfect. God, why am I even thinking about this? I'm turning into a female with all this relationship crap. Beer, think about beer and chicks. Yeah that's manly._ Finally realizing that she is still speaking he snaps to attention.

"-realized I never loved him, I just wanted a normal life and I thought we could have that. I never expected him to react the way he did, he said some pretty horrible things and then I sent him away."

"Wait you sent him away? What did he say Max?"

"That's not important. Alec how could I have been so stupid? He was never right for me always pushing me to go on eyes only missions for him and putting us in danger. How could I not have noticed the way he felt about our kind, about you?" At this the blondes head snaps up.

"Max you are many things, mean, high-strung, and a total pain in my ass but you are not stupid. Logan took advantage of you only thinking about ways you could benefit him, all this is on him not you. If he can't accept you or your feelings than he's not worth it." She gazes at him getting lost in his eyes and letting his words sink in. He smirks at her before adding, "I think it's sweet that you felt the need to defend my honor Maxie and kick Logan out for talking about little 'ol me." He says in a teasing tone. _And he's back_ , thinks Max groaning.

"Get over yourself. I just figured if anyone's going to insult you it's going to be me," is her snappy retort before exiting the gym and heading toward HQ Alec at her side.

"That's cold Max."

"I'm sure you have plenty of _female company_ that can keep you warm," she says eyes narrowing.

"You know jealous is a good look on you Maxie, if you feel the need to get in any girl on girl fights over me by all means go ahead," he crows winking at her.

"Don't call me Maxie," she says slapping him on the back of the head.

"Geez, easy on the hardware," he grunts while rubbing his head.

"Don't be such a baby," she mutters as she enters the room that serves as their command center. Joshua and Mole with his ever present cigar are sitting at a corner table polishing guns while Luke and Dix are manning the computers and cameras that make up their security and communications.

"What was that Max, did you call me baby? Does this mean I get to call you cute names too? How about snuggle bunny, hmm no, oh Kitten!"

"Shut up!" she said turning to punch his shoulder much to the amusement of everyone in the room.

"Bunch of disruptive kids," mutters Mole while an exited and shy Luke reports their progress to Max.

"We're going to need a lot more equipment in order to be able to monitor all of TC." He tells her.

"Ok, we'll get a group together to scrounge the sector for parts. Mole, your combat skills and smarts are going to be useful to us, I'll need you by my side to plan tactics and strategy."

Mole simply nods shocked that she would want his input, and she isn't finished surprising people.

"The safety and defense of our kind is a huge task and I'll need all the help I can get. I'd also like to make Alec my second in command." At her revelation all traces of teasing leave his face.

"Max, are you sure?"

"Who else would I choose? Besides we've been through a lot and I trust you to have my back."

"Always," is his sincere reply.

"Good, now that we have the chain of command taken care of the first thing I want us to do is make a log with the names and designations of the people we have here, we also need to organize a group to gather supplies for Luke and Dix to finish working on security, we'll also need a group to scavenge for supplies or anything else here that will be useful to us. Our next task will be debating on how we can stock ourselves with rations, medical supplies and weapons."

"I'll start working on making a record of everyone in TC," said Alec.

"Good," said Max. "I'll lead the scavenging groups with Joshua's help." She looks at him for confirmation and he nods enthusiastically.

"Yeah, Joshua help little buddy."

"All right, report back here this evening."

With affirmative nods they set of to complete their tasks everyone content in the knowledge that they have something to work for.

* * *

Meanwhile in California:

Lydecker had been watching the news when he Saw 452 caught on camera flying on a hover drone. He has been keeping an eye on the escalating situation in Seattle and after seeing that the Manticore escapee's have created a stronghold in Sector 7 he knows it's time. Seeing Tinga's brutal death gave him incentive to defect from Manticore. It had only been a matter of time, he didn't like Renfro or the way she was managing thins, managing him or his kids. While on the outside he had used his many resources to gather intel and what he discovered was beyond anything he imagined. He learned that Sandman was involved with the familiars before leaving them to create genetically enhanced beings that would be immune to the lethal pathogen brought on from 'the coming', he was trying to find a way to save mankind. Lydecker always knew that his kids were important but the complete puzzle had never been revealed to him until now. He had to gather the group if there was going to be a chance for survival. It hadn't been easy and he had taken quite a few trips to the emergency room but he had tracked down Zane, Krit, Syl, Brin, Seth and Jondy. He sought out Krit and Syl first, after their mission to take out Manticore's DNA lab he knew they would be more susceptible to his presence especially once they learned that they would looking for their siblings. Much to his annoyance because they understood that he was no longer a threat they assumed it gave them license to run their mouths. Needless to say they provided him with a constant headache and not that he would ever admit it but he had missed their childish antics and was looking forward to their reunion. Once he had their added numbers and skills they gained access to the Manticore facility in Wyoming where they had landed the biggest shock of all. Tinga, Ben, Jack, and Eva were alive and well. Renfro had not wanted to risk the original X5-656 and had used Tinga's double in the experiment that had led them to believe she was dead. Ben or 493 had been brought into the Manticore labs and revived, he had also been re-indoctrinated and confined to psy-ops where he was 'cured'. Jack or 417 who was believed to have died from a seizure had actually been taken in for experimentation and when the 09'ers escaped he was re-indoctrinated and assigned a new unit and designation. Eva, who Lydecker had shot for defending Max the night of their escape had not died and was re-integrated in the same manner as Jack, they were all much too valuable to be given up. Unfortunately Kavi and Vada had been hunted down and killed, a fact that saddened the other 09'ers. Lydecker knew that Max and Zack had been taken in together the night they blew up Manticore's DNA lab and assumed they were together now. The kids had been training and preparing, they were also insubordinate and restless but this is what they had been waiting for, they were going to unite their family and take down a few bad guys in the process. Brought out of his musings he calls the X5's into their makeshift command room and begins to play the media broadcast from Seattle.

"Geez is that Max? That is badass!" comes from Zane.

"Awesome!" Krit and Syl say in unison. Brin gives a grunt of approval. Jondy, Tinga and Eva all release exclamations of wonder at seeing their baby sister alive and in action. Meanwhile Ben smiles quietly to himself, after the way he and Max left things before his 'death' he is eager to see her again, eager to make her laugh and be her protector again. Most of all he wants to ask her forgiveness. He had confessed everything to his siblings and they were able to forgive and comfort him, but he was missing one important person. His baby sister.

"Max and I are so doing that when we meet up," says Seth and reaches to high-five Zane's outstretched hand.

"Hell yeah."

"She grew up nice," said Jack causing his sisters in the nearby vicinity to all slap him. "Hey! It's a compliment, God you guys should only be allowed to be around us one at a time, three against one is not fair."

"Behave," says Tinga, eyes sparling with mirth. Jack just sticks his tongue out at her which causes them all to laugh.

"Ahem." They all turned to see Lydecker frowning at their antics. They all grew quiet when they saw how serious the situation was and all the vile things people were spouting about their kind. When the broadcast was over the mood in the room was somber.

"Max and the other escapees have taken over sector 7 and are surrounded by local police, the military and most importantly White and the Familiars." Said Lydecker. The X5's made noises of distaste before Zane spoke up.

"So what's the plan?"

"We are going to build a convoy and stock up on rations, ammo and medical supplies for them. Right now they'll be training and building defenses but they'll have no way to get supplies. Jack, Zane, Seth, Ben and Krit you'll be in charge of acquiring the trucks for transport. Syl, Brin, Jondy, Eva and Tinga, you all will be responsible for gathering the supplies, make as many runs as you have to, we can stop to re-supply while on route but I'd prefer to get to Seattle as soon as possible. I will try to make contact with Zack or Max and use my contacts to get us any documents we might need to make it through the state borders. Get in, get out, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Was the resounding reply. They split up to plan their assignments none of them knowing that they would not be the only surprise visitors that Max and the unsuspecting residents of TC would be receiving.

* * *

 **Back in TC:**

Luke was the first to spot the hunched over woman creeping along TC's western perimeter, out of sight from the countless squad cars that had been camped outside their front gates since yesterday.

"Dix do you see this? Someone get Max and Alec in here. Dispatch some of the X's on patrol to see if she's a threat." The others in HQ ran to do his bidding.

Outside two X-6's Trix and Sniper approached the woman warily eyeing the covered bundle in her arms. "Who are you, are you a transgenic?"

"No," she responded looking at them with desperate eyes. "I need to see 452 and 494 immediately. I know they're here I saw them on the news."

"Whoa lady," said Sniper. "What do you want with them?"

"Just get them, I need to speak with them, I need to see them!" Her voice was rising now and the bundle in her arms started squirming and Trix and Sniper could hear a soft mewling sound coming from it.

"What are you carrying?" asked Sniper pulling forward his weapon.

The woman carefully removed the blanket and revealed a tiny sleeping baby drawing gasps from the two transgenics.

"I need to see X5-452 and X5-494. This is their child."

 **That's it for now. Read and Review. Can't wait for Alec and Max to meet the newest little addition.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DA: Season 3**

 **This Fic picks up right after the season 2 finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark** _ **Angel**_ **or any of the characters because let's face it if I did Logan would be long gone and the show wouldn't have ended with two seasons.**

 **Also for the sake of many people's happiness and my story Biggs is NOT dead, it was another transgenic that was killed. I figured Alec was going to need someone in his corner.**

 **Chapter 2: A Family Affair**

" _What are you carrying?" asked Sniper pulling his rifle forward._

 _The woman carefully removed the blanket and revealed a tiny sleeping baby drawing gasps from the two transgenics._

" _I need to see X5-452 and X5-494. This is their child."_

Because the transgenics have been conditioned to view the 09'ers as traitors and therefore the enemy, it was obvious that some of them would have issues with Max being in charge. Taking Joshua with her to form the work groups was strategic so that they could see how she acted among other transgenics and hopefully gain their trust. Of course she didn't expect them to accept her but they have taken a liking to Joshua and he is happy with his new buddies. Before long they're scavenging through terminal city, glares and snarky comments aside. Not long into their work Max glimpses a blurry figure coming her way and turns just as Trix appears in front of her, eyes darting about wildly. As soon as the woman had told them what she carried bundled in her arms Sniper had sent her to fetch their CO's telling her he'd take the woman into the main buildings garage so she wouldn't be able to see or gather Intel on their base in terminal city.

"Whoa, what's going on?" inquires Max.

"There's a woman here from Manticore, she's asking for you and Alec. You'd better come quickly."

"What? Why is she asking for us, did she say what she wants?"

"She wants to talk to you and Alec, the sooner we get him the sooner you can get answers."

Max nods before turning to address her group, letting them know to take their findings to Luke and Mole, then she turns to Trix.

"Let's go get Alec."

They find him surrounded by other transgenics all huddled in a circle, at first glance it looks like they're fighting. Before she has time to get upset or figure out what's going on she takes in the expressions on the crowd. They're relaxed content even, they're sparring something that's normal and familiar and she finds herself grateful that Alec is her second in command. Unlike her he can relate to the other transgenics, heck he already has their respect. As though he senses something she sees Alec's head tilt before he turns searching the crowd, then his eyes lock on hers and he sends her his signature smirk. She signals him over with tilt of her head, with a scrunch of his brows he asks her what's wrong and a small shrug from her let's Alec know she is as in the dark as he is. Trix is looking between the two of them marveling at their ability to seemingly communicate without words; that is until said leaders are both standing before her sporting matching glares silently demanding answers. She makes a mental note to revisit her previous observations at a later time, one thing is for sure though. Having these two in charge is going to make for an interesting new life in T.C.

"Luke saw someone entering the sector's perimeter and Sniper and I went to scope it out. The intruder is a woman from Manticore and she is asking to speak to the two of you. She asked for you both by designation, it's important."

"What is this about?" asks Alec instantly alert.

"I can't explain but you need to talk to her, hurry we're meeting them in the garage."

Sharing one last look they make their way to the meeting point once they arrive they instruct Trix to stand guard outside the building's exit as a precaution, much to her dismay. She wanted to see their reaction to the woman's news, she'd have to remind herself to hound Sniper for details later.

As they enter the garage they can see Sniper keeping a watchful eye on the frazzled woman standing in the middle of the room who unbeknownst to them is about to change their lives. A small nod from Alec and Sniper moves to block the entrance, ever watchful.

"We heard that you were asking for us," starts Alec glaring the woman down. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is not important. I'm a doctor, I used to work at the Manticore labs. I was assigned the task of studying transgenic DNA to find compatible matches for our breeding program. In all my years there though I've never seen DNA like yours," she says looking between them. Alec not liking the look in her eyes moves to block her view of Max. The woman studies them for a moment before nodding slightly to herself and continuing. "As I was saying, 452's DNA is perfect, absolutely no junk DNA and you 494, your DNA was the second closest match practically perfect, we had high hopes for any offspring you would procreate together. Renfro couldn't risk 452 not getting pregnant though so we reverted to old practices and combined your DNA, using a surrogate-"

"What?" breathes Max. Anger over the actions of these people threatening to quickly consume her. Moving to her Alec turns his own heated gaze towards the woman.

"What are you saying?" he grounds out. Slowly removing the blanket from the bundled in her arms which both transgenics had failed to notice, the doctor reveals a sleeping infant.

"I am saying that this is your child. You have a son." Before the woman can blink Alec has taken the baby from her, turning his back on the woman he goes to Max who is still in shock. Not wanting to leave them vulnerable Sniper steps forward a menacing expression freezing any protests the doctor could have made. Snapping out of her stupor at the feel of the tiny body Alec is carefully depositing in her arms Max meets his gaze finding the same emotions that must surely be mirrored on her own face: shock, anger, fear, and happiness. As they hold the infant between them Alec is able to smell the combined scents of himself and Max on him, there for everyone to know who he belongs to. Alec's animal instincts kick in instantly recognizing the child as their young, right now his instincts are also telling him that the greatest threat at the moment is the woman who delivered the child to them. Looking into Max's chocolate orbs he sees that her pupils are dilated and knows that she too is experiencing the intense feelings brought on by their feline sides. Visibly exhaling he cups the baby's head softly marveling at the little life that is now his to care for and protect. He leans in to inhale the child's scent and mark him with his own, still acting on instinct. He moves Max and the child safely behind him before turning to the doctor.

"How did you escape the fire?" he demands.

"When we mixed your DNA Renfro thought it would be best to move us to a safe house only she knew the location of, she never wanted you or anyone else to find out about the baby." At this revelation Alec emits a low growl and Max tightens her hold around the sleeping infant, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"A- Anyway once the Manticore facility was taken down and the baby came I knew I had to go into hiding, they would need to destroy all evidence of Manticore's existence and make sure I never talked about what we did. I couldn't take the baby with me, I saw you all on the news, knew where you were and knew I had to get him to you." Max who had been silent this whole time digesting the reality of _their son_ and everything Manticore had done finally spoke up.

"When was he born, he looks so small, is he healthy. I mean he won't have seizures or anything will he?" Alec's head snaps up at this.

"He's a newborn only a few days old, he was born on November 11th. And yes, he is healthy. As you know you all weren't designed to have to deal with sickness or anything as insignificant as the common cold, as for the seizures well after extensive…research, we found a way to isolate and eliminate the defect that caused them. I- I have a bag here with some basic supplies. Diapers, formula and clothes, it's only enough for a few days." She slowly lowers the bag she had been carrying over her shoulder and hands it to Sniper.

"Check it," Alec orders him. After doing a thorough search he nods to Alec.

"It's clean."

Turning to the doctor Alec mentally debates with himself. _We should just get rid of her now, she's the only person left who knows about the baby, she's a threat. No, we should just let her go. No! You have to protect them at all costs._ It's Max who puts a stop to his rampant thoughts.

"The baby, what's his name?" she asks the doctor.

 _Now why didn't I think of that?_ Wonders Alec glad that if he has to be in this situation he has Max there to help him. They both look to the doctor expectantly.

"I didn't name him, I thought I'd leave that to you. But according to his barcode his designation is 946, you may recognize it as it's the combination of both your designations."

Max cradles the baby to her chest slowly removing the blanket to see the back of his neck. Sure enough there on his tiny frame marring his otherwise perfect skin is a barcode. If it weren't for the child in her arms she would have lunged at the doctor, the person who dared to create and mar something that was supposed to be precious all in the name of science. Seeing her rage mirrored in Alec's gaze and even Sniper's she finds strength.

"I would gladly volunteer to rid the world of you right here and now but then I'd be no better than you so we'll let you go. But know this, if you ever breathe a word about our child to anyone, ever give even the slightest hint that you know anything about us there will be no place you can hide and no person that you should fear more than us. If I ever see you again I won't hesitate to end you." Satisfied with a stiff nod from the petrified woman Max turns to Sniper. "Get her out of here." She orders.

Nodding he takes a hold of the doctor before escorting her to the hidden entrance where she was discovered, and if he murmurs a threat of his own into her ear before releasing her and watching her make a run for it, it's only because he has forever been won over by the family unit he just saw begin to form.

Once they're alone Alec turns to Max finding her eyes suspiciously bright, her hand fingering the glaring mark on _their son's_ neck. As she meets his gaze he feels his breath hitch at the vulnerability he sees written there. She manages a whispered "Alec" before he is by her side embracing her, his hand resting against the small child nestled between them, falling into the comforting familiarity of the embrace they shared the night she opened up to him about Ben.

"I know Max, I know." And in that moment holding this impossible woman who torpedoed her way into his life only to become one of his closest friends and their new son, he finally allows himself to be vulnerable. His emotions are a culmination of his overwhelming hatred of Manticore, the incredible realization that he is a father and the heartbreak at the manner in which his son was brought into this beautiful yet terrible world. After a few minutes he is able to pull himself together, gathering the bag with supplies for the baby he turns to a now composed Max.

"We should get him to the apartment." Max had found her own space here in T.C. fairly quickly she just picked the tallest apartment in the sector, and as he had yet to get settled she had let Alec stay in the second bedroom, a fact that he was very thankful for as he didn't think he would be able to leave his son. Leading her with a hand to the small of her back they exited the garage to be met by an anxious Trix. She halted her movements as soon as she saw the little head peeking out of the blanket in Max's arms and she couldn't help herself.

"Is that the baby?" she asks trying unsuccessfully to contain her enthusiasm. Alec chuckles quickly donning the role of proud father.

"Yes, this is our son- wait how did you know about the baby and why didn't you tell us when Sniper sent you?" she ducked her head sheepishly.

"Well, you would've had more questions that I wouldn't be able to answer, besides I brought you to her as fast as I could."

Both transgenics nod in silent agreement of her logic.

"Do you want to see him Trix? You can come closer you know," teased Max. The younger girl nods and Max moves the blanket over a bit to proudly display her son's sleeping face.

"Oh wow, he's perfect," utters Trix.

"Of course he is he's _my_ son," boasts Alec. Max moves to smack him only to remember at the last second that she is cradling her son in her arms, reading her intensions and realizing why he hasn't felt her now familiar smack to the back of his head he tosses his head back in laughter.

"Max this is great!" he crows. "As long as you holding the baby you can't hit me. It's decided, from here on out your in charge of carrying him." Leaning closer to the sleeping figure he says in a softer voice. "That's my boy."

Max groans loudly.

"Great," looking down at the baby she pouts playfully. "You better not turn out to be a mini Alec, one is bad enough."

"That's it Max, we can name him Alec Jr. It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not!" is her quick retort. At the sound of chuckling they turn to realize that they now have an audience, Sniper has taken up his post near Trix and they're both grinning and shaking their heads at their CO's. Finally in control of themselves Trix who had been observing the child spoke up.

"Max he has you coloring and he has Alec's nose, he's a little miniature of the two of you." Looking down at her son Max smiles.

"I can't wait until he wakes up, I wonder what color his eyes are." She muses aloud.

"So it's a boy, congratulations," says Sniper.

"Thanks," says Alec. "We're going to take him to our apartment and get him settled in, would you mind reporting back to HQ for us? We'll be in later to give a full report."

"Sure," says Sniper and with a soft goodbye to the sleeping baby and a nod to the new parents he and Trix head off. Max turns to Alec with a teasing glint in her eyes and he feels himself tense up.

" _Our_ apartment huh?" He just grins sheepishly and feels himself relax grateful that she doesn't seem angry, it still wouldn't hurt to tread lightly though.

"Well thanks to this little guy it looks like my stay will be extended, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure," shrugs Max. "I guess this means we're officially roommates, but I am never doing your laundry you got that?"

"Whatever you say Maxie,"

"Don't call me that," Is her automatic retort.

Once in their apartment Max gently lays the baby down on the couch being sure to surround him with pillows so that if he moves in his sleep he won't fall. Not that she would let anything happen to him and thanks to her shark DNA she doesn't require much sleep, something she knows she'll be grateful for in the coming weeks. Once they settle down on the loveseat across from their sleeping son Max lets herself sigh heavily.

"We need to have some serious conversations about all this," she says quietly.

"I know," Alec answers in the same tone. "But first I think we should find him a name, we can't keep referring to him as the baby."

"Well we already know that Alec Jr is out."

"Hey," protests Alec. "You should definitely not be allowed to name him, need I remind you of Bullet and Bugler?"

"Those names suited them, and I named you!" she argued.

"Right so now it's my turn. Our son is going to have a good name, I mean he is going to be stuck with it for the rest of his life."

"Hmm, okay what about Theodore?" His horrified expression was almost comical.

"Oh God, Max that's awful, do you want him to be bullied?"

Sticking her tongue out at him she keeps thinking. "What about Oliver?"

"That's a pansy name Max, just give me a minute and I'll think of something great. Uhh, Jaso- I've got it. What do you think of Carter?" he asks his expression hopeful.

"Carter," she says testing it out. "It's simple like our names and, I like it. Carter Guevara."

"Carter Guevara McDowell." Corrects Alec. "He has to have both of our names Max." he states.

"Fine. You picked a good name. Carter." Subconsciously they both look across the short expanse of living room to where their son lay sleeping, both feeling a completely foreign but not unwelcome sense of rightness and contentment interrupted only by Max.

"It's ironic how Manticore, the thing I hate most in the world gave me the thing I've wanted most my entire life, I can never hate them for Carter."

"I know what you mean," says Alec. "He's one of the only good things that came out of that place, regardless of how he came to be."

"I'm already attached to him," admits Max. "You felt it too didn't you, the instincts I felt when you first put him in my arms?" he nods his head.

"Yeah, our feline instincts to protect our young, we've had him for what a half hour and I can't begin to imagine letting him out of my sight. To be honest I never thought I'd have this and Max," he turns to her, steeling himself before continuing. "I'm terrified, what if I mess up, what if I make a terrible dad, I know nothing about kids?" Understanding how hard it must have been for him to admit that since they were hardwired not to show weakness and she and Alec are known for their stubborn at times cocky natures, she decides to confide in him as well.

"I've never had much experience with kids either and I am just as scared as you, but we can lean on each other, you know I trust you completely and I trust you with Carter's life too." It isn't normal for them to be this open and especially not with each other but it seems like this is yet another change of many that will be brought on by the newest addition to their lives, but they quickly shake off the moment.

"By now thanks to Trix and Sniper I'm betting everyone knows that we have a kid," says Alec. "Oh God Biggs is going to be on my ass about this."

"Great," replies Max. "I have to tell Cindy and Sketchy."

"I wonder how Log boy will react," mutters Alec.

"After what happened between us and the things he said I don't care and I don't want him anywhere near Carter." She says vehemently and Alec has to struggle hard to hide his relieved if somewhat smug expression.

"We'll head to HQ and fill the others in once the little guy's awake, we'll also need to head out into another sector to stock up on supplies for him. Biggs and I can do it, in fact we'll do it tonight, the sooner we get it done the better. I'll just need you to make me a list of what we'll need."

"All right," moving to get paper and a pen they spend the next twenty minutes going over the route Alec and Biggs will take to sneak out of T.C. and poring over the list of all the things they want to get for Carter. They are suddenly pulled away from their plans by a soft mewling noise. They turn to see Carter moving around slowly waking from sleep.

"That has got to be one of the cutest things I've seen," says Alec smirking and Max can't help but agree with him. Standing, they reach him at the same time, Alec leans down to gently lift his son bringing him up to rest on his chest. Max cradles a hand behind her sons head and they both wait expectantly for Carter to open his eyes. When he does it's much to their surprise and delight.

"Wow Alec, he has your eyes." The new father smiles down at his son softly rubbing his finger across the dark tuft of hair on his head.

"And he has your hair color. I've got to say it, we have one hell of a good looking kid."

"For once I completely agree with you," is Max's response. They watch as Carter's drowsy hazel eyes take in their appearance, the way his tiny face scrunches softly into a yawn before he turns to burrow himself further into Alec, his bottom sticking out as he slowly drifts back into sleep, Max can't help but tease Alec.

"Look at that, he even sleeps like you." Her only response is a glare.

"We don't have a bed for him yet and he seems comfortable enough with me. I think I'll just take a nap with him, I have to rest up for tonight's little outing anyway." Max just nods her agreement.

"I'm going to clear a space in my room for his crib and figure out how to make him a bottle, I'm sure he'll be hungry the next time he wakes up."

They head their separate ways, Alec settling himself down comfortably on the couch, Jace lying contentedly on his chest, both unaware of the endearing picture they make.

"Uh, Max do you think you could grab a blanket for me?" he calls to her, seeing that she's about to refuse he decides to pull the baby card. "Come on, you don't want Carter to get cold do you?"

"Fine," she sighs gathering the blanket they keep thrown over the couch, she unfolds it and lays it over the boy's gently, hesitating for a second before leaning down further to place a soft kiss on her son's head.

"What no kiss for me?" asks Alec puckering his lips at her.

"He's cuter," she states slapping his head lightly. _And she's back_ , he thinks wryly. A while later once Max feels confident in her ability to prepare a bottle for her son she goes into the living room to check on him, the sight before her stealing her breath. Alec and Carter are burrowed together and both sound asleep, Carter softly gripping the fabric of Alec's shirt in one small fist, both of Alec's hands cradled protectively around their son. She pulls out her phone pulling up her camera to take a photo. She doesn't do it so she lord it over Alec later, in fact she'll probably never show him, too embarrassing. This is something private, a memory she wants to record. Tucking her phone back into her pocket she stretches out on the other available couch drifting off into the first peaceful rest she's had in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**DA: Season 3**

 **This Fic picks up right after the season 2 finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark** _ **Angel**_ **or any of the characters because let's face it if I did Logan would be long gone and the show wouldn't have ended with two seasons.**

 **Also for the sake of many people's happiness and my story Biggs is NOT dead, it was another transgenic that was killed. I figured Alec was going to need someone in his corner.**

 **Chapter 3: The Good the Bad and the Baby**

 _Alec and Carter are burrowed together and both sound asleep, Carter softly gripping the fabric of Alec's shirt in one small fist, both of Alec's hands cradled protectively around their son. She pulls out her phone pulling up her camera to take a photo. She doesn't do it so she lord it over Alec later, in fact she'll probably never show him, too embarrassing. This is something private, a memory she wants to record. Tucking her phone back into her pocket she stretches out on the other available couch drifting off into the first peaceful rest she's had in a long time._

Thump, thump, thump, thump. Max's eyes snap open and she quickly looks around checking on Alec and Carter who are still passed out on the couch. Footsteps, that's what woke her up, footfalls on the stairs. She's betting that by now news of their visitor and her and Alec's child has spread like wildfire and Mole likely sent Sniper to come fetch them to explain themselves. Sighing she stands, taking a second to caress Carter's head on her way to the door, she arrives just as their visitor knocks softly. Expecting Sniper with a message from Mole she is pleasantly surprised to see a tall transgenic with spiky black hair, leather jacket and a slight smile looking as handsome and mischievous as ever.

"Hey Biggs."

"Max," he says nodding and following her into the apartment.

When Biggs first appeared in their lives the connection between him and Alec was obvious. They were best friends and had grown up in the same unit at Manticore. After working with him at Jam Pony and on missions for T.C Max has genuinely taken to him. He quickly and annoyingly picked up the habit of teasing her mercilessly, something they both secretly enjoy. Biggs has enjoyed having her as a female friend and younger sibling of sorts and Max loves how he reminds her of her brothers.

"Come on in but keep it down, they're asleep."

"They're? So it's true then, about the baby."

"Yeah, it was a lot to take in and we just needed some time." She says to explain their absence, he nods his understanding. She leans against the wall at the entrance of the living room with Biggs stopping just behind her to observe the scene.

"Wow," breathes Biggs. "Now there's something I never thought I'd see, Alec with a kid. How did it happen?" he asks curiously. With their constant bickering and teasing he always suspected there was the possibility of something more than just friendship between these two. Maybe this baby would help move things along, he was definitely looking forward to this.

In quiet tones she tells him about the doctor from Manticore, about Renfro's order for her and Alec's DNA to be used to make a child without their consent, and how she planned to keep their child a secret to be studied like a lab experiment.

"Just when you think you've seen it all apparently we can still be surprised by Manticore," he says shaking his head and whistling softly. "You seem okay with the idea of the baby though." He says posing it as more of a statement than a question.

"I am. I spent the last twelve years after we escaped Manticore searching for my brothers and sisters. I found a few of them but it was always too dangerous for us to all be in the same place. All I've ever wanted is a family and now I have a son, I'm a mother." Biggs nods, observing the wonder in her words and the content expression on her face as she watches her son sleep.

"From what I can see it looks like Alec has taken to the baby too, what did you say his name is?"

"His name is Carter, Alec named him. I had some good suggestions though, I thought Oliver was kind of cute." She says as Biggs wrinkles his nose in distaste.

"Oh come on Max everyone knows that's a pansy name, it's a good thing Alec named the kid. I bet he'll never let you forget it either. I can't wait to see them both awake I'm curious to see what responsible daddy Alec looks like." They both share a laugh before Max's senses perk up and she takes in the now familiar sounds of Carter waking. She turns to Biggs with a blinding smile on her face, in the short time he's known her he hasn't seen her smile this much but she should do it more often, she's beautiful when she smiles like that.

"It looks like you're going to get what you want, he's awake." She says interrupting his thoughts. Moving further into the living room they see a miniature pair of hazel eyes looking around and a little body wriggling against his father. Sensing his sons movements Alec's eyes snap open and he subconsciously tightens his hold on Carter. Satisfied to see that he's okay, he looks up only to emit a startled noise at seeing Max and Biggs standing above him.

"What the hell. How long have you guys been standing there?" He says scowling.

"Relax," says Max. "I heard Carter waking up. Besides who would want to watch you sleep when they could be watching this cute little guy?" Leaning down she gently picks up their son as Alec sits up running his hand through his sleep mussed hair.

"Great, replaced by my own kid, I don't know if I should be insulted or proud because he obviously got my good looks. Hm, it's definitely a bit of both." Max manages to flick his forehead without jostling Carter causing Alec to give a disgruntled huff. He hears Biggs snort and turns to him. "I'm guessing you heard the news?" Biggs, whose eyes were trained on the infant in Max's arms breaks his gaze to look at Alec.

"Yeah," he answers him. "Most everyone in T.C knows by now and they're all curious."

"I'll bet. Did you just get here?"

"Nah, I've been here awhile, Max has been getting me caught up."

"Has she?" Says Alec, turning a questioning look at both of them, Max may not have recognized his tone being engrossed in her son but Biggs does and it makes him smile. Alec sounded jealous. _Maybe there's hope for them yet,_ he thinks to himself smirking. Standing Alec goes to Max's side and places a hand against the small of her back and another against Carter's back.

"Biggs, come meet our son, Carter Guevara McDowell." For a moment Biggs is taken aback by the family portrait these three make, because that's what they are now. A unit a family. He's never seen Alec look like this, genuinely relaxed and happy. Sure he'd seen him happy before but not like this, he almost expects him to start skipping around singing then shakes his head at his own stupidity. Stepping forward he looks down at the cutest kid he's ever seen, his eyes move between Carter and his parents taking in the similarities.

"He looks just like you guys, and Alec he has your eyes. Kids a looker that's for sure."

"Of course he is, he's _our_ son" boasts Alec leaning closer to his son.

"I think that was a compliment," says Max bemusedly.

"Come on Max, Manticore made us superior in every way including looks. Just take a look a Mole, they took ugly to a new level with him. Incredible."

"Alec!" chastises Max.

"Don't worry Carter, daddy and Uncle Biggs will teach you how to use those looks to get all the girls." Alec says ignoring Max and talking to his son.

"Excuse me? I will not let you guys corrupt my son." States Max.

"Uncle?" asks Biggs, a huge smile on his face.

"Well yeah, I mean you're the closest thing I have to a brother," says Alec. "And Max is always going on about family and whatnot. If her brother's and sister's get to be aunts and uncles, mine can too." He turns to Max almost as though seeking her okay and she nods perceptibly grinning. They turn to their friend his, his smile is blinding.

"I'm an uncle." He says almost reverently, looking between them.

"You want to hold your nephew?" asks Alec and Biggs' eyes go wide in shock and he starts shaking his head.

"No, I might break him, he's so tiny. Besides I've never been around kids before, I don't know what to do." Alec shakes his head an expression of mock pity on his face.

"Wow Biggs, you're going soft on me. Just sit on the couch, Max will put him in your arms. There's nothing to it, just support his head and don't let him fall." He says teasing his friend who by now has gone pale.

"Alec!" chastises Max to which he shrugs his shoulders innocently.

"Just trying to help my buddy out Max." She turns to a now sitting Biggs and instructs him on how to hold his arms before placing Carter in them. She and Alec stand back watching baby and uncle discover each other. Carter currently has one tiny fist near his mouth sucking his fingers his other little hand fluttering around in the air. Biggs reaches a finger out towards the wayward hand and Carter's fingers latch onto it holding tight much to his uncle's delight.

"Did you guys see that?" asks Biggs not looking up. "Little dudes got quite a grip, I think he likes me."

"Of course he does you dork," says Alec.

"I'm going to go make him a bottle," says Max heading to the kitchen. "He should be hungry soon." Taking one last look at his son and friend completely taken by one another, Alec smiles and also heads to the kitchen.

"Hey," he says to Max. "I figured I would have you show me how to make a bottle so I can learn how to feed the little guy myself." Max looks at him surprised.

"Yeah, I hadn't even thought of that. Here get me the formula, I set it on the table." He turns to get what she needs as she fills the bottle with the appropriate amount of water. Before showing Alec.

"You always want to fill it up to this line," she indicates to the measurements running along the side of the bottle. She's only ever seen him this serious and focused a handful of times, while she's glad that he takes their son seriously and wants to learn how to take care of him, she's also thankful that he's not always like this, she doesn't know if she could handle serious Alec 24/7. Once the bottle is warmed and they check the temperature to be sure it won't burn Carter they head back to the living room. Max scoops up Carter and settles herself on the couch to feed him. He latches onto the bottle quickly and soon the only sounds to be heard are his little gulps as he eats. Alec chuckles slightly placing a quick kiss to the top of his sons head before turning to Biggs.

"Shut up," he says in response to the barely contained laugh he sees on his friends face. Biggs holds his hands up in surrender.

"It's just that you look so domestic," says Biggs. "It's going to take some time to get used to seeing you as a responsible parent."

"Yeah well I'm still a badass," he says while Biggs and Max both roll their eyes at him. "Speaking of which, how do you feel about taking a little trip?" he asks.

"I'm in." is his friend's immediate response.

They spent about an hour going over maps, contingency plans and strategies for their foray into the other sectors for supplies and decided they'd go into sector 5 as it's adjacent to T.C so that they could stop by Max's old place to inform Cindy and Sketchy of the latest developments. Alec and Biggs decided to take one of the delivery trucks they found abandoned in T.C so that they could fit the furniture and supplies they needed. Alec also planned to bring back Max's friends for a visit to meet Carter, it was the least he could do after he abandoned her the way he did back at headquarters. They called a meeting to inform the transgenics of the visitor they had heard about earlier and introduce their son to the residents. He'd basically walked in, made the announcement and run out leaving Max to answer all their questions, if the glare she gave him on his way out was any indication, she was pissed and when he got home there'd be hell to pay. He and Biggs had a surprisingly fun time getting supplies for baby Carter, _shut up, all that miniature clothing and shoes was cool!_ He even managed to find a gift for his son that he knew even Max would appreciate, _see I am totally going to rock this whole Dad thing._ He was not looking forward to their next stop, OC's apartment. This had the potential to go very well or very bad. As we stood before the battered apartment door and I raised my hand to knock I hesitated before rapping my knuckles on the door in quick succession, _well, here goes nothing…_

 **Please read and review! Next chapter will be Original Cindy's reaction to baby Carter and an update on Max's siblings.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DA: Season 3**

 **This Fic picks up right after the season 2 finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dark** _ **Angel**_ **or any of the characters because let's face it if I did Logan would be long gone and the show wouldn't have ended with two seasons.**

 **Also for the sake of many people's happiness and my story Biggs is NOT dead, it was another transgenic that was killed. I figured Alec was going to need someone in his corner.**

 **Chapter 4: Of Angry Best Friends**

 _He and Biggs had a surprisingly fun time getting supplies for baby Carter, shut up, all that miniature clothing and shoes was cool! He even managed to find a gift for his son that he knew even Max would appreciate, see I am totally going to rock this whole Dad thing. He was not looking forward to their next stop, OC's apartment. This had the potential to go very well or very bad. As we stood before the battered apartment door and I raised my hand to knock I hesitated before rapping my knuckles on the door in quick succession, well, here goes nothing…_

* * *

Alec's POV:

I stare at the faded door and stifle a laugh at the sound of all the deadbolts being unlocked. The door opens a crack and before I know what's happening a dark arm reaches out grabbing a hold of my collar and yanks me into the apartment.

"Hey, hey take it easy, there's enough of me to go around," I kid, only to be faced with a very angry looking OC.

"What are you doing walking around out there fool? Oh my God, it's Max isn't it, did something happen to her?"

 _This girl seriously needs to relax, it's sweet that she's worried about me though._ I think to myself.

"Well," I say trying to tread lightly. "Something kind of happened to me _and_ Max." _ugh I really don't want to do this, at least now I know how Max feels._ I scowl at that thought and decide to just blurt out the truth. Like ripping of a Band-Aid right?

"Wekindofhaveakid." I say quickly, I hear Biggs start to laugh and turn to shoot him a glare. _So much for the support._

"Excuse me?" says the threatening woman in front of me. "Did I hear you right white boy because I could have sworn you just said you and my girl are having a kid?"

"You definitely heard wrong. We're not having a kid," I see her visibly relax, "We have a kid, a son." I am not prepared for the hand that comes towards me but I definitely feel the sting from her slap.

"Whoa," says Biggs taking Cindy by the arm. "Slow down slugger, hear him out."

"You couldn't have done that before she slapped me?" I ask him incredulous, he just gives me a look.

"Seriously," he asks. "You didn't see that coming?"

"Huh, I guess I should have."

"Ex-Cuse me, are you two idiot's gonna keep blabbing about how I can beat your butts or are you gonna tell me what the hell is going on? Because I think I would remember if my girl was pregnant let alone had a baby with your scrawny ass!"

 _Seriously what is her and Max's fascination with that part of anatomy, not that I don't know it's as perfect as the rest of me but come on!_

"That's because she was never pregnant, it was Manticore, they mixed our DNA in one of their labs and placed the baby in a surrogate. She didn't carry the baby but it's 100% ours."

"Wow, okay, this is going to take a minute to sink in." OC says falling onto her lumpy sofa.

"Tell me about it," I say. "We just found out earlier today, that's why we risked coming out, we had to get supplies for the little guy." At this her head snaps up and she's on me in three seconds flat.

"You have a kid now so are you going to stick with my girl and help her raise it?" _What the hell? Why would people think I wouldn't stick around and raise_ _ **my**_ _kid?_ I feel myself getting angry and I know I'm about to go off on her friend or not, before I can open my mouth Biggs steps in.

"Look Cindy you don't know Alec like I do, he's a better man than anyone gives him credit for and he doesn't need people to tell him what his responsibilities are. I've seen him with Carter and that kid couldn't have asked for a better parent. Alec's _always_ going to be there for him."

I turn to look at him, grateful that he defended me, Max is the only other person who's done that. From the look on OC's face I can tell Biggs has gotten his point across. I see her relax her stance before her face breaks out into a huge smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," she aims a look at Biggs. "Max is my girl though, I have to look out for her, and you know how it is." Biggs nods and I can tell those two are going to be good friends, they both have an insane need to look out for me and Max. She then turns her sights to me and opens her arms.

"I guess congratulations are in order. You're a dad!" she hugs me and I readily accept it.

"Thanks OC." I say stepping back.

"So did I hear the little guy's name is Carter? That's too cute, you know auntie OC is going to spoil him rotten. Oh, I have to go shopping! When do I get to meet him?"

Biggs and I look at each other rolling our eyes at her eagerness.

"Well Max sent me to get you, pack a bag and we'll take you back to TC with us." Suddenly there's a knock at the door and we all stiffen until we hear an all too familiar voice.

"OC, it's me, open up."

"Sketchy" we all say at once.

OC goes to let him in and Biggs turns to me.

"Do we _have_ to take him with us?"

"What, you don't like Sketchy?" I ask innocently even though I remember a night at The Crash that involved a drunk Sketchy and a very uncomfortable Biggs.

"You know I don't," he grounds out unhappily.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here? I've missed you guys." Says a bubbly Sketch, interrupting out talk.

"Hey man, Max and I have a kid, want to go to TC and meet him?" I say nonchalantly.

"Wha- seriously? That's awesome, I always knew you and Max were a thing. Wait what happened to Logan?"

 _What does he mean about me and Max? Oh well, I'll think about that later._

"Yeah, what did happen with the cripple and my girl?" says OC scornfully, Biggs reaches over to bump her fist with his as I smirk.

"They're done. For good."

"About damn time!" says OC.

"I never really liked that guy," says Sketchy nodding his head.

"No one did," I say. "Are you guys ready to go, I want to get back to TC."

"Sure. Wait, my neighbor Ms. Patty has some books, I want to pick something up before we go." Says Cindy.

"GO ahead, we'll lock up your place and meet you outside around back, we have a van parked back there."

Within twenty minutes we're on the road headed back to my family. _My family, it's strange but I like the way it sounds._ It's not like Biggs and I have been gone long but these are dangerous times for us and I want to be with my son, I just want to see him and know he's safe. _Ok so I'm turning into a pansy, but for Carter I guess it's all right, plus girls are really into the sensitive types. Sweet!_

* * *

"Oh my God he is so cute, look at him!"

"I know, he's perfect."

 _This_ is what I've been listening to for the past hour, we got back to TC and I see a gaggle of girls surrounding Max oohing and aahing over my kid. _I_ know he's amazing but I don't understand why girls feel the need to say it over and over again. I'm lucky I even got a chance to hold him, I had enough time to give him a kiss on the head and look him over to be sure he was okay before someone was reaching out to take him from me and since Max got mad at me hovering and snapping at everyone who tried to hold him I was designated to another room. It's full of beer and the guys which I guess is all right, at least us dudes can be cool about a baby.

"Kid's a real looker Alec."

"Congrats man." And a fist bump, that's how you congratulate someone on their kid, not in weird baby voices. Ugh. One good thing about this is that in the course of one day Max has become popular and even if people are still a bit distrustful, they are coming around and slowly accepting her. Slowly the crowd begins to leave and after discussing a patrol detail with Mole and a few of the guys I head back to the apartment. When I come in the apartment is empty and Max is curled up on the couch playing with Carter. She's waggling her fingers in front of him and he's making these little noises that could turn into a laugh. I smile and make my way to her side. I plop down on the couch with a sigh.

"Rough day?" she asks smirking.

"Oh yeah." I say and reach out to rub my son's cheek. "How's our little guy?"

"He'd wide awake, I would have thought all the people earlier would have tired him out."

With all those people holding him he probably doesn't remember me," I say quietly, hating how insecure I sound.

"Well there's one way to find out," says Max and before I know it I have an armful of squirming baby. I adjust him and make little rocking motions.

"Hey Carter, how is my little buddy doing?" I croon softly, he settles down immediately his little face turning towards the sound of my voice, little miniatures of my eyes are staring at me in rapt attention and I know I probably have the biggest, cheesiest grin on my face.

"See," says Max quietly, "He won't do that with anyone else, and in fact he started crying so I had to take him back from whoever was carrying him at the time. He knows were mom and dad."

"Our kids smart," I say smirking.

"Of course he is," says Max sounding pompous and we both chuckle.

"So, telling OC was not fun."

"Ah yes, she told me about the slip, she is sorry about that by the way."

"I know, she said she was looking out for you," I say.

"It's nice knowing we have all this support in raising and looking out for Carter, you know she got me a book about the first year with a baby?" I nod my head.

"No but it sounds helpful, you mind if I read it too, I want to know what we'll be in for."

"Sure," she says with a smile.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much." I remark

"You've been smiling too and not your fake smiles that you throw out to impress girls, a real smile."

"Well, I guess it's because I'm happy." I say being truthful.

"Me too," she says not breaking eye contact. I take a moment and really look at her. Her hair, usually perfectly in place looks slightly disheveled and she looks a bit tired but genuinely happy. I slowly reach out and gently tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear, my thumb caressing her cheek. I move closer and lean my forehead against hers and just breathe. I'm holding our son, I'm with Max and I feel content. I decide to enjoy the moment and enjoy the silence and comradery between myself and Max that feels so _right._

"Alec what's happening with us?" she asks softly. I sigh heavily, thinking seriously before I answer her.

"We have a son, we're friends who have now become parents, partners. We're a family and I think we should act like one and just let things play out."

"We are a family aren't we?" she asks as though just realizing it. "It's nice, not being at each other's throats anymore." She says and I snort.

"Slow down Max, it's only been a day, I'm sure we'll be fighting again in no time but we know there's no malice behind it."

"True." It suddenly hits me that we unloaded the things for Carter, heck the girls even set up his crib and clothes in Max's room but I still haven't showed her my surprise.

"Hey Max, take Carter for a minute. I have something to show you."

"Okay, what is it?" I just give her a look.

"Telling you kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise." She grumbles under her breath but readily accepts Carter when I hand him over, right now he's gurgling and it's easy to ignore the spit because he look so damn adorable. Shaking my head at him I grab the paper bag I stashed under the sink earlier, I see Max raise her eyebrow at me and smirk back.

"Even though Biggs and I bought enough supplies and toys for three kids, I wanted to get him something special from the two of us. This is what I picked out from you," I say and nervously extend the stuffed animal to her. It's a teddy bear fitted with corduroy pants and a shirt with little buttons I know Carter will like playing with, it's soft and baby safe. I thought of Carter as soon as I saw it, you would never find something like this in Manticore and I automatically knew I wanted our son to have it. Max's eyes meet mine and I know she understands.

"Alec it's perfect, thank you." I just nod watching as she introduces our son to his new toy, smiling as his little hands latch onto the bear. "Carter, look what daddy got you? Do you like Teddy?" My head snaps up at that.

"Teddy, really Max?"

"What?" She asks innocently. "He has to have a name and you got to name Carter."

"Fine," I grumble good naturedly, it _is_ an okay name for the bear, and tamer than what she could have named him. With our son playing contentedly with his new toy I got back to the task at hand, once I was sure I had Max's attention I pulled out a mini leather jacket for kids from the bag, it was black complete with mini buttons and zippers.

"For my mini bad ass and I figured he'll need to match with us right?" Max looks at the jacket, chuckles shaking her small frame.

"I think I like it better than the bear," she finally manages to get out. "He's going to look so cute in it. Who knew you were such a great shopper Alec." I smirk happily.

"Oh I have many talents you have yet to discover," I say silkily to which she just shakes her head.

"I think we'll have to wait for him to grow a little bit but once he does the jacket will fit him great." I nod my head in agreement, looking at Carter I see him nodding off.

"Looks like he's all tuckered out, I'm gonna make him a bottler if you want to dress him for bed."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few."

I head to the kitchen and try to remember Max's instructions from earlier, she comes in a few minutes later in her sleep shorts and tank top that I'd have to be blind not to appreciate with Carter in her arms fitted in a baby blue onesie and cap. She smiles when I hand her the bottle and I watch as Carter's little mouth latches onto the bottle and place the burping cloth on Max's shoulder, I'm caught off guard at how domestic this feels but also how naturally I am able to fall into this role. I lean against the counter my arm stretching behind Max and think to myself that I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile in California:

In an out of the way warehouse that most people would overlook were parked three trucks loaded with supplies and a group of determined people. Jack and Zane had 'acquired' the semi's, a fact they were very proud of while Seth, Ben and Krit had made a deal with a big name warlord known for his discretion that had landed them a hefty arsenal. Brin, Jondy and Eva had managed to stockpile a store of food and rations while Syl and Tinga loaded up on medical supplies and equipment. Their days had been spent working, planning and bonding, all their hard work had paid off and they would be heading out the next day. Lydecker had to pull some strings to get them sector passes for their travel but the paperwork was finally in order. They were headed to Seattle, to Max. Although they were excited to find their baby sister, they weren't naïve enough to think they would all be able to live happily ever after, a showdown was coming and they could only hope and pray that they would be ready for it.

Read and review. I hope you guys liked daddy Alec. Next chapter will be both Max and Alec's POV, also lot's more of Alec and Max being 'parents'!


End file.
